


no sugar no cream

by hensei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drunk AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensei/pseuds/hensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk for the very first time, Killua stumbles on a cafe. "Coffee helps when you're drunk," he remembers. So he goes inside, ordering coffee and ending up with more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Two in the morning, drunk and alone.

Killua Zoldyck right now, was one of them. Walking home from Leorio's (a friend from college) birthday party. The guy had no merits whatsoever on how much alcohol a 19 year old should intake. He was supposed to be a medical student and yet the way he chanted, "drink, drink, drink" when it was Killua's turn had him doubting his now young adult friend.

Killua thought he wasn't even slightly drunk—or maybe it was his pride talking and told Leorio he can go home alone just fine, or maybe it was because he was avoiding the girl who was flirting with him all night and offered him a ride home. It was a fifteen minute walk from Leorio's to his apartment. But in the middle of his walk, Killua's head spun and he almost fell flat on his face. Clutching his stomach, he finally feels what it's like to be young, drunk and stupid.

He finds a trash bin to puke the poison out. Nothing. He just stared at pieces of trash for a quarter of an hour before deciding that the alcohol didn't want to leave him yet. He takes his phone out, making sure to let the culprit know of his misery.

 

 

>   
>  **To** : Leorio

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : ass

 

 

>   
>  **Message** : ur an ass

And then he sends it. Pocketing his phone back inside his jacket. He didn't feel like walking anymore. The whole world was spinning. It was a good thing it was two in the morning, less hazards and less people complaining about how the youth are doomed.

He sees a cafe still open in this dead of a night. Killua remembers a distant memory of someone telling him to drink coffee when you're drunk, or something like that.

Killua checks if he had cash on him. He didn't. Only his brother's card (who doesn't even know he has it) Killua stole just to piss him off. He didn't really ever intend to use it. 

He stands outside, contemplating if he should go in and try to ease off the drunkenness a bit or try to climb up the four flights of stairs to his room and end up dead before he could even get his keys in. He must've been standing outside the cafe for awhile, because he was sure he saw someone leave his bike and also saw them take it back. Or maybe it was a thief...? Killua decides to just go in.

 

The bell rings the most annoying sound of the day. 

"Welcome!" Someone says in a super chirpy tone.

Killua barely manages to make himself walk to the counter.

"I...I'll have...uh" he looks at the menu. Futile effort since everything was a blur.

"coffee." He says, stupidly.

"We have different kinds of coffee sir." The barista says. Killua doesn't know a thing about coffee. Alluka liked coffee, always bringing him packets from the different countries she's traveled to. Killua doesn't drink coffee, he drinks soda if he wanted to stay up. But if coffee could get this miserable feeling off of him, he'd give it a shot.

"I'll have your bestseller then, make it hot." Killua gives him the card. Only remembering the possibility that maybe Milluki has already cut if it off or something. But the sound of receipt printing told him otherwise. Killua signing Milluki's name in such a drunk way, he didn't care. Nor did he know just how drunk he looked, spaced out and handing out a credit card that's been expired four months ago.

He almost trips onto a chair. But successfully sits himself on a love seat. He burrows his face on his hands. Whispering curses to Leorio.

"Goddammit." He whispers. He just wanted to collapse to bed, to puke and to die. Maybe he could just sleep on this cafe's bathroom. No one would probably mind, at least until morning.

"Here you go." Someone tells him. Putting down a tray with a cup of hot coffee. Killua drinks it, not even caring on the hotness or the bitterness of it, ignoring the sugar and cream packets completely.

He decides he's had enough, feeling more lightheaded. Settles the cup down and stares at it.

Written on a neat handwriting, was his brother's name with a smiley.

And underneath was something smaller. Killua picked it up and squinted.

 

_Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?_

Killua's initial reaction was to look around, maybe he got the wrong coffee. But he was alone.

He finally looks at the Barista whose been serving him.

 

Tall, spiky hair, and tan. The green apron he was wearing was a little bit small for his broad chest, Killua notes. It looked liked it wasn't his. He was sorting out cups while humming. With a smile on his face.

  
_Cute_  is what Killua describes him.

He gets up, not really thinking about what he's doing, and swaggers his way to the counter. He scans the bar, checking if the barista was alone. He was. 

"Yes?" Brown eyes lit up, asking him with a smile. Killua looks at him, almost taken aback by how much more attractive he is up close. Killua's eyes then latch onto the guy's name tag.

 

_Hi! I'm Gon._

"Hey, Gon." Killua says. Gon smiles wider. "Uh. This cafe new?" Killua slurs, his mind still uneasy but he felt a little better.

"Yep. Opened three weeks ago." 

"Oh. Never noticed." Killua scratches his head.

"You live near here?" Gon asks, looking at Killua with curiosity. 

"Uh yeah. The building with the flower shop." Killua tells him. Gon's eyes widen at that. 

"Really? That's pretty close." Gon exclaims, pausing on arranging the plastic cups.

"Yeah. I should visit this cafe more huh."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Gon says in excitement. Killua notes on how Gon's eyes are slightly golden on the edges. 

"Do people dig it?" Killua asks, cutting to the chase. 

"Dig what?" 

"Corny pick up lines on their coffee?" Killua was as blunt as drunk teenagers can be.

"Oh," Gon visibly blushes, slightly bowing his head. "That's actually just for you." 

"Huh?" He didn't think he heard that right.

"Yeah. Sorry if it was, uhm, corny. I thought it would make you smile." Gon scratches his cheek with an embarassed smile. "Since you looked, uhm,"

"Miserable, I know." Killua sighs. "No it was fine. Corny but sweet I guess." Killua starts drawing circles on the counter with his finger, not really knowing what to say next. "What makes you think that would make me smile?" Killua asks the golden boy as he leans towards him.

"Well, considering," Gon drawls. Suddenly reaching out a hand to Killua's face. He swipes his thumb on the side of Killua lips. Killua takes a step back, in which Gon giggles, showing him the leftover coffee foam he wiped. Gon clears his throat. "Considering how drunk you are right now, anything should make you smile."

But he wasn't smiling. Killua was gaping like an idiot. Drunk and hazy, and blushing like crazy.

"You're touchy." Killua says, still feeling the warmth where Gon's thumb brushed. 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Gon smiles, wiping his thumb on his apron. Gon didn't sound sorry at all. 

"Thanks for the coffee I guess. It was bitter." Killua comments, leaning once again on the counter bar. Gon laughs.

"Yeah of course. You didn't put sugar or cream after all." Killua raises an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to?" He says, in all honesty. Gon laughs. "Oh, sorry. Mr. Coffee Master. Sorry I don't sniff beans and put cream on my coffee." Killua says. Gon laughs again, his eyes squinted from smiling so much. Killua's sass came handy sometimes. Like getting a smile like this from someone like Gon.

"No, I guess I should've expected that when you ordered 'coffee' on a cafe, Milluki." Gon smiles with a hint of teasing. "If that is even your name."

"What?" Killua snaps, his drunkenness forgotten for the moment.

"Your card is expired actually. And the signature didn't match at all." Gon says, chuckling.

"Then...why did you..." Killua says, his head throbbing again.

"My treat. Now, that should make you smile." Gon tells him, as he decreases the distance between him and KIllua.

Killua couldn't help it, the way his head lightened, his eyes wide, and somehow a smile drew it's way on his face. Then he immediately hides his face with his hands. His face felt numb but he knew he was blushing. 

"Uhhhhh...Sorry. I'm so drunk. And thanks... for the coffee. I'll...pay it back... tomorrow." Killua bows his head in embarrassment. 

"No. It's my treat!" Gon argues. 

"No, you work here. That's unfair." Killua says, poking Gon's name-tag.

"Alright. I'll take your name as payment then." The taller one tells Killua. He's actually taken aback by the interest Gon was showing him.

"K-Killua." He answers. Gon smiles.

"Killua, do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I take you on a date first?" Gon tells him. Gon was smiling, almost beaming with confidence, but his face was just as red as Killua's was—or that's what Killua's drunk mind would have him believe.

It was a stretch of a moment. Like the galaxy itself pausing and watching Killua flush up on that statement, watching his heart stop, watching his stomach twist.

Watching him as he vomits on Gon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Gon looked at this pale, pale boy standing in front of him. Killua, he says his name is. 

Killua's face was red, almost reminded Gon of a tomato. But it only sharpened the contrast of those striking blue eyes. Gon never knew something could be so blue. Maybe it was also the reason he's being stupidly confident and is stupidly intent on flirting with this drunk boy who could barely stand on his feet. 

But he approached Gon. And Gon couldn't help himself.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Gon says before he could stop himself. "Or should I take you out on a date first?" It was the worst. But something about Killua standing there, blushing furiously made Gon want to see if he can actually do it. He doesn't really know what it was like to have a crush. Sure he's been on _lots_  of dates before but this felt different. Like he wants to date Killua not once, maybe twice, hopefully thrice and maybe—

Killua suddenly leans so close. Gon actually thought he was going to kiss him. 

Killua retches, his chest heaving before he vomits on Gon's apron. 

It was all liquid. The smell of strong alcohol burned at Gon's nose. He goes around the counter to check on Killua.

"Hey, Killua." He gently slaps the pale boy's face, now alarmingly turning violet. "Killua." 

All Killua could manage was a groan. Killua's head lolled when Gon wrapped his hands around his neck to support him. 

"Killua, hey. You okay?" Gon knew he wasn't but he had to know if Killua needed medical attention.

"Y-yeah. But my head is spinning." Killua mutters. "Fuck. I can't stand." Killua was gripping on the counter edge like his life depended on it.

"I got you." Gon says, as he wraps his free arm around Killua's waist to fully support him. Killua still gripped the counter, he was sweating bullets. "Come on, I got you." Killua releases it then, leaning completely on Gon. They stumble a bit before Gon finds their balance. 

"Do you need anything? There's a clinic—" Gon asks him. Killua felt warm and cold at the same time. They both smelled like alcohol now. 

"N-no. I just. Want to." Killua's eyes shone with tears. "Home." 

Gon nods. He sits Killua down on a chair, then Gon makes his way to the coat rack to get his jacket and remove his apron.He drapes his jacket around Killua, knowing full well that the outside would be cold. Then Gon gets his phone out, speed dialing, he makes a call.

"Mito-san? Yeah. I'm closing the cafe." Gon nods, free hand supporting Killua's shoulders. "Yeah. I need to do something. Kind of an emergency. I'm okay though! Don't worry. I'll tell you later. Bye." He drops the call then wraps his arm around Killua again. Propping Killua's arm around his neck. Killua's hands were stone cold. He slightly rubs them to warm them up.

"Let's go. Can you manage?" Gon asks him. Killua gives a faint nod.

 

As they get outside, freezing air greeted them. Gon tugged Killua close. Killua, on reflex to the cold wind, hid his face on Gon's neck. This sends tingles of electricity to Gon. But the matter at hand was getting Killua home. He'd think about that gesture later.

They make their way to the flower shop. Inside the building's lobby, Gon checks Killua's name. 5th floor, room 7.

Gon makes his way to the elevator, which had a sign: Under Maintenance.

Perfect. Just what he needed when he's carrying a guy who's only half conscious by this point. 

Gon grunts, thinking. He seats Killua down on a bench. Gon kneels down to him, cupping his cheeks, checking his temperature. "Hey, I'll have to carry you." Killua leans on his touch. Nodding slightly. Gon turns his back to Killua, holding his hands from behind to receive him. Killua slowly wraps himself around Gon, warmth exploding as he makes contact with Gon's broad shoulder. Gon smells like coffee and alcohol. Killua thinks he likes the smell of coffee. This particular smell of coffee.

Killua wraps his arm around Gon's neck, settling his head on the nape of the other boy's neck. 

Gon finds it's harder to not shiver from that action than carry someone almost his weight. Good thing he was working out. 

Evident from the rippling muscles that danced when he moved. 

After four flights of stairs, he was having a hard time, but eventually they reached Killua's room, setting down the other boy down carefully, steadying him on his shoulders. "Killua, keys." 

Killua fumbles on his jacket, taking out gum wrappers and his phone. Gon tries to help, feeling around his jacket and jeans to find the key. It was not helping Killua's bursting heartbeat. 

"Ah, here." Gon says as he fishes out a set of keys in Killua's back pocket. Gon gets the door open on the first try, supporting Killua with his left arm while holding the door open with the other.

They were both sweating by this point, if someone saw, they would think both boys were drunk. Sweat shone on Gon's face, bits of hair sticking on his forehead. 

 

Killua's room was incredibly clean and organized. He settles Killua on the couch, feeling his forehead again. He was still cold to the touch. Killua was breathing deeply, eyes clenched and sweating.

Gon turns on his heater, setting it on a low setting. He fumbles around the small kitchen for a basin to put water in.

"Killua," Killua answers with a movement of his head. "Where do you keep your towels?" Gon asks, hovering over him.

"My...room." He groggily replies. Gon takes it as permission to enter his room. It was easy enough to locate things, grabbing a blue wash cloth and dipping it on water, he goes back to Killua. Gon slightly presses the cloth on Killua's face, Killua relaxes to the touch.

He presses a hand on Killua's neck, feeling his temperature. He looked a lot better now. Killua's chest heaved in and out more normally. Next thing Gon checks is Killua's clothes, it was drenched in sweat and vomit. 

"Killua, you need to change your clothes." Killua looks at him, half lidded blue eyes that wanted nothing but to lay down and rest. He gives Gon a nod. 

Gon takes a black shirt from his drawer. 

Hovering his hand over the zipper of Killua's jacket, he asks. "Hey. Do you want me to? Or do you want to change yourself?" Killua groans. Reaching Gon's hand and slapping it down the zipper. 

Gon carefully slides it down, revealing a damp white tshirt. He removes the jacket, then grabs the hem of Killua's shirt. "Is this okay?" He asks.

Killua laughs meekly. "R...really, Gon. You just asked me out on a date but you need to ask if it's okay to remove my shirt...ha." He breathes.

"It's important that you're not uncomfortable about this." Gentle. Too gentle. Gon handled Killua with so much care throughout. Climbing the stairs slowly because he knew Killua's head was spinning.

Killua slowly opens his eyes, to the golden boy whose drenched in sweat as he is. Strong and reliable. And wants to date him. The thought alone could make Killua believe that Gon was nothing but a creation of his drunken mind.

"Yeah. You can." He finally says. Gon tugs his white shirt over his head. Using the wash cloth to wipe his sweat. Gon doesn't look at Killua, not like this, he thinks. Not when he's defenseless and drunk.

"Tell me." Gon says. Tell me if you're uncomfortable about this. Killua earlier just drunk like there's no tomorrow with no care whatsoever because he's never been drunk before. As faith would have it he meets the most caring person on the face of the earth when he needed him. Gon immediately cloths him in a black long sleeve after he got most of the vomit smell gone. 

The day dragged on. Killua could barely remember, as he watched Gon move around his apartment through half lidded eyes. Gon changed his clothes, removed his shoes. Tucked his dirty clothes to the laundry basket. Made him drink water, and bought medicine when Killua said he didn't have any. Made him drink the medicine, told him to wait and came back with a plastic bag. Cooked for awhile and came back with a steaming bowl of soup. 

Gon fed him, soberness slowly creeping its way back to Killua. But drowsiness also taking its toll. 

"Hey you should sleep now." Gon tells him, poking his cheeks.

"Yeah." He stands up, only a little dizzy now. With Gon's hand hovering behind him in case he fell down.

Killua flops down to bed, Gon making sure his feet were inside. Fixed his pillows and tucked him in. 

Gon drags Killua's desk chair to face him, sitting down, hands clasped and elbows on his knees. 

Killua looks at him through the comfort of his bed. 

"Man, you must like me a lot." Killua says with a smile.

"Or I'm just a really nice guy." Gon replies, catching his breath. 

"Nice guys don't ask for a date on the first day." Killua replies, voice muffled under the blanket. 

"Well, nice guys can't help it when someone like you comes along." Gon replies. He catches the flying pillow at the last second.

"Stop saying embarrassing things. Jeez." Killua says, hiding his face.

Gon chuckles. "Sorry." 

Killua was silent.

"Hey. You'll be fine without me?" Gon asks. It tugs Killua's heart a little.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm not a baby." 

"Call me if you need me?" Gon asks, placing a piece of paper on Killua's night stand. Killua nods, silver hair swaying. "Okay. I'll be going then. I still have to tend the cafe." Killua peeks out of the blanket, watching Gon leave his room.

"Hey," Killua says, stopping Gon on his tracks. Brown eyes look at him, Killua ignores how his heartbeat picks up. "Thank you." 

Gon smiles, then closes the door behind him. The silence that followed was deafening.

Killua stares at the note Gon left. He feels lonely in his room for the first time in his life. Isolation was something he has always sought, but being with Gon, being taken care of makes Killua think why he ever liked being alone in the first place.

It was stupid, to feel sad. Gon was only a few blocks away, he could just come back to the cafe and see Gon again. And they were going on a date too...right? Right?

Killua finally dozes off to sleep. With the image of brown eyes the last thing he sees.

~

Gon hurries back to the cafe, he forgot to lock the main door. He was running, all the pent up eagerness he tried to bottle up when he was with Killua now released on his running.

It was too much. Too much. Gon doesn't think he can even wait for their date. Heck, they didn't even schedule. But knowing Killua was just a few blocks away, at the building with the flower shop, on the fifth floor on the seventh room, spreads warmth across Gon's face. And he would introduce himself again, to a sober Killua. And he would ask a sober Killua again on a date.

He finally gets back on the cafe, slamming his face flat against the glass door. 

"Damn, I have to get Killua off my head." He says as he slides the door open, rubbing his reddened nose.

 

He smiles to himself, remembering how Killua liked his coffee. 

 

No sugar, no cream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've never been extremely drunk before, just dizzy drunk if you could call it that. so i could be depicting it wrong. if feeling worse after vomiting is not a thing then let's just say it's a Killua thing in this fic. and also!! my friend tells me that coffee doesnt get rid of drunkenness but it's a common misconception and i intentionally used it :+)


End file.
